Soul you have a sister?
by inuyashasmikogurl18656
Summary: Souls sister Mari runs away from home to live with Soul in Death City. Will this little girl get are favorite pair together with some help from Soul and Maka's Friends? Will Soul's family come after Mari and hurt her or take her away from the group. read to find out. - hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

V-chan: Hi everybody i have a new story for you to read

Soul:Whats it about?

V-chan: You'll have to wait and see Soul-kun

Maka: Is it another romance/supernatural

Kid: Yes i have to agree with maka here

V-chan: What? No this time its different thank you very much!

Soul: That's what you said last time V-chan!

V-chan: Well it is so there!

Maka:Well read it or i'll take your SOUL!

Liz: V-chan doesnt own Soul eater or characters!

* * *

She had finally arrived at where she needs to be which was Death City. She had run away from home to find her older brother and to get away from her parents who would yell at her or hit her when she messed up.

She is five years old and she's a weapon like her big brother.

Walking through a big city like Death City was scary for a little girl all by herself, but she had to keep going to find her big brother who came here to also get away from their family.

"Um excuse me ma'am?"

"Aw what a sweet little girl, what do you need sweetie," The blond woman asked, smiling sweetly at the little girl.

"I'm looking for the DWMA, where is it by chance nice lady," The girl asked, being polite like she was raised to be. "It's three more blocks from here, I'll walk you there come along now," The woman said while holding out her hand.

The little girl smiled and took the woman's hand and they walked to the academy together and soon they arrived there safe and sound.

"There you go little lady now you be safe ok?"

"Ok thanks again nice lady," The little girl said, waving goodbye to the woman as she climbed the stairs. Soon the little girl was out of breath, once she had caught her breath she started to look around the hallways that were filled with older kids.

~Bump~

"Owe, I'm so sorry ma'am," The little girl said while helping the older girl to pick up her books.

"It's ok, I'm Maka, what are you doing here little girl?" Maka asked nicely to the little girl, smiling down at her when she stood up.

"I'm looking for my big brother because I just got here and he goes to this school," The girl said, looking around the place scared about her surroundings.

"Well I'll help you find him, um may I asked what happened to your cheek," Maka asked, walking around the school with the girl while noticing a bruise on her cheek.

"Oh I ah fell down while walking here," The little girl said, sad smile on her face.

"Well ok you need to be careful next time, so do you see your brother anywhere?"

The little looked around and walked ahead of Maka to look at a few people to see if any of them were her brother. While the little girl looked around Maka starred at the child.

"It's weird she reminds me of someone but I can't put my finger on it," Maka thought, looking at the lonely and lost little girl.

"Hey Maka," A voice came from behind and snapping her out of her thoughts and turned to see her best friend Tsubaki.

"Oh hey Tsubaki you scared me," Maka said, nervously laughing while trying to stop her heart from bouncing so fast.

"You were support to meet us at the bottom of the stairs, what's taking you so long," Tsubaki asked, worried about her best friend thinking that she was in trouble.

"I'm sorry Tsubaki, I'm helping this little girl find her brother," Maka said while pointing at the little girl in a red silk summer dress and little black dress shoes that was looking back and forth through people.

"Oh the poor dear, I'll help her too," Tsubaki said, smiling brightly while clapping her hands.

"Um excuse me I can't find my brother, he's not here," The girl said, getting ready to cry. "Oh dear don't cry we'll help you find him and just call me Maka, this is my friend Tsubaki she's going to help you too," Maka said, picking up the little girl.

Soon the three of them were walking down the steps to the academy while seeing two twin girls waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey there you two are, we told the boys to go on head without us," the taller Blond said, fixing her hair with a smile.

"Hahaha who's the kid? Does she like giraffes?"

"That's ok Liz we'll catch up, Patty this little girl is trying to find her brother and I don't know," Maka said, trying to protect the little girl from the younger Thompson sister with a sigh.

"Aw don't worry while help you," Liz said, petting the girls head with a smile.

"You guys are really nice and I love giraffes," The little girl said, smiling up at them.

"That's so cool, I love giraffes too," Patty said, while giving the little girl a piggy back ride while following the rest of the girls to the basketball courts.

* * *

At the basketball courts~

"Damn it when are they going to get here, they can't keep a god like me waiting," Black Star yelled, playing against Soul while they waited.

"Cool down Black Star, I'm sure there on their way now," Soul said, stealing the ball away from Black Star. Black Star chased after Soul to get the ball back.

"Souls right just calm down Black Star," Kid said, reading a book on the side lines about symmetry.

"How can you and Maka read books for fun I while never know," Soul said, sighing while scoring another point. Soon the boys stopped playing and sat down to rest and kids for went off.

~text~

Liz: Hey sorry we r running l8te,

Helping ill girl find her bro,

B there soon

Kid: Ok take Ur time, these 2 idiots can wait, lol

Liz: lo soon

Kid shut his phone and went back to reading his book until Black Star asked who that was while taking a drink of his water. Soul sat on the ground in the shade to cool down from a good game with Black Star.

"It's was Liz, They are helping a little girl find her brother, then they will meet up with us," Kid said, calmly while putting the book down and grabbed the basketball.

"WHAT! THEY ARE SUPPOST TO GIVE ME THEIR ATTENTION NOT SOME LITTLE BRAT! IM THE GREAT BLACK STAR," Black Star yells, running after Kid who dodged him easily.

Soon a book came flying at Black Star knocking him to the ground.

"OW ALRIGHT WHO THROW THAT AT THEIR GOD! I'LL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOUR ASS," Black Star yelled, looking around until he saw the girls waking over to them.

"Don't you call her that Black Star," Maka yelled while walking over to the boys. Soul was laughing with his eyes closed at what happened to his best friend.

The Little girl noticed Soul and smiled bright then soon took off running at Soul knocking him down.

"BIG BROTHER I FOUND YOU," The little girl said, smiling and hugging her brother that she had missed so much.

"Big brother," Everyone asked, shocked to find out Soul had a little sister.

"M-Mari, What are you doing here? What happened to your cheek," Soul said, looking over his little sister for anymore bruises.

Mari smiled sadly at her brother while telling him "I fell big brother, I'm fine."

"Mari Let's talk somewhere else, we'll be right back you guys," Soul said, taking his little sister to the ice cream shop to cheer her up.

"Um ok, later,'' They all said in unison with still shocked faces.

* * *

~ice-cream shop~

"Two please, one strawberry and one chocolate," Soul said, taking the ice cream and paid for them. They sat down and began to eat their ice-cream in a weird but peacefully silent until Soul asked Mari again.

"Alright, what are you doing here? What happened to your cheek," Soul said in a serious but firm voice to his little sister.

"Mommy and Daddy were hitting me and yelling at me when I got one tone wrong or I missed a mintinue of my lessons or missed a key for a song I was to play for them, then they kept telling me I was worthless and a discerase to the family name like your brother Soul," Mari said, sad eyes and slowly ate her ice-cream.

Soul growled he always hated his parents for doing that to him, the only reason he had stayed there was because of his little sister who was the only one who loved him for him and didn't judge him.

"But then I remember the promise you made me, that you would come and get and I could live with you," Mari said, brightly smiling with hopefully eyes at Soul.

Soul smirked at his little sister while saying "Of course you can live with me, I'm not sending you back to them, come on let's go back to the other's so you can meet the rest of my friends."

Mari smiled and followed her brother back to the courts while eating her ice cream.

On the way back Mari asked innocently "Big brother?"

"Yea what is it Mari?" Soul said holding his sisters hand.

"Is Maka your girlfriend," Mari asked, smiling up at her brother. "No Mari, Maka isn't my girlfriend she's my meister, please don't ask that kind of stuff around the others ok?" Soul asked, trying to hide the blush on his cheeks.

"Aw why not? She's really nice and really cool, plus she's really pretty," Mari said, skipping ahead of Soul happily with a smile.

* * *

~At the courts~

"Yo Soul took you long enough! You shouldn't keep your good waiting especially for a little brat! Hahahah," Black Star yelled, laughed but soon was on the ground.

No one had noticed Mari run up to him and kick him straight in the balls.

She quickly runs back to Soul and hides behind his legs while saying "I'm not a brat you meanie!"

Everyone laughed at the child's spirit and how Black Star got kicked in the balls by a little girl. Soul introduces Mari to everyone and explained everything to them about what his parents were doing to her.

"Soul your parents are heartless dude," Black Star said after healing from the kick he had received from before.

"Yea I know dude, that's why I left," Soul mumbled, looking at Mari who was playing with Maka on the courts with the basketball.

"She's just a child how could they do that to her," Tsubaki asked, drinking some juice with sad eyes.

Everyone played with Mari until she started to yawn and rub her eyes sleepily while sitting on the ground. Soul and the others smiled at the sleepily little girl.

"Alright Mari let's go home you're getting sleepy," Soul said, picking up his little sister with a smile on his face that was soft and sweet that no one not even Maka had seen before.

"But I'm not...sleepy big brother," Mari said, yawning tiredly.

"Oh Yes you are let's go," Soul said, waiting for Maka to finish saying by to their friends for them. Soul was worried about Mari if his parents found out she was here would they could come after her and hurt her.

"She looks just like you Soul except she has violet eyes instead of red," Maka said, smiling down at the little girl in Soul's arms. Soul knew that Maka had taking a liking to his sister for the way she was smiling at her.

Mari had snow white hair and violet eyes instead of red like Soul and playing the piano that gave them a lot in common.

* * *

~At the apartment~

"Agh my little scythe boy is home," Blair says, trying to hug Soul. Soul had a huge nosebleed and almost dropped Mari if Maka hadn't be there to catch her.

"Nice Soul have a huge nosebleed and almost drop Mari," Maka said, growling and taking her to the couch to let her sleep and covered the little girl up.

"Hey who's the kid? Did you and Soul have a child I didn't know about," Blair asked, smirking seeing the two teenagers blush like a red tomato.

"No she's my sister Blair, I'm going to bed," Soul said, picking up Mari to keep a closer on Mari so the cat wouldn't try something to her.

"Night," Maka said, also going to bed as well tired from today's advents.

"Nyah~ but wait who will play with Blair," Blair asked, looking around the empty room.

* * *

V-chan: there we go chapter one of you have a sister Soul?

Maka: Aw she's adorable! Soul is so sweet to sister how cute

Soul: *blushes* thanks Maka, I cant believe your making a story were i have a sister.

V-chan:Yep! ^-^ I just thought this story would be really fun because of things that will happen in the story! hehehe

Kid: What is going to happen in the story?

V-chan: *whispers to Kid*

Kid: Thats a prefect and symmetrical idea V-chan!

Soul:What's with the whispering you two?

Liz:I dont like that look on V-chan's face.

Maka:*sighs* Read it or I'll take your Soul!

V-chan: I dont own SHIT! i Dont own Soul Eater or Characters. T^T


	2. Chapter 2

V-Chan:Ok i see that my story Soul has a sister is working out really well so heres part 2

Maka: Soul's sister was brave to kick BlackStar in the balls in the last chapter *giggles*

BlackStar: THAT WAS NOT FUNNY MAKA! THAT BRAT SHOULDNT HAVE KICKED HER GOD THERE!

Soul: HEY DONT TALK ABOUT MY SISTER LIKE THAT! *punchs BlackStar*

BlackStar: BRING IT ON! *starts to fight Soul*

Mari: Are they always like this?

Maka/V-Chan: You have no idea *sweat drops*

Kid: V-Chan doesnt own Soul eater or the characters.

Mari: Read it or my brother will eat your soul *cute childs voice*

Every1: AW so adorable!

* * *

The next morning Maka was making breakfeast until she heard tiny little feet walking out to the kitchen. Maka turned around to see Mari standing there rubbing the sleep from her eyes and a sweet smile on her face.

"Morning ," Mari said, trying to climb into the chair at the table.

"Good morning Mari, please just call me maka," Maka said, putting a plate of pancakes and eggs infront of her.

"Ok thank you Maka," Mari said, digging into the food she was given from her brother's meister. Maka sighed looking at the time, Soul and her were going to be late if he didn't get up soon.

Mari noticed Maka's sigh, so after finishing eatting and saying thank you she ran to her brother's room to wake him up. Mari quietly snuck over to Souls bed and climbbed onto the bed while standing up. Maka came in as well.

"Mari? What are you doing?" Maka whispered, trying to keep quiet.

Mari had a huge smile on her face which scared Maka on what the little girl was going to do.

"BIG BROTHER GET UP! TIME FOR SCHOOL! LET'S GO! UPPY UPPY! GET UP!" Mari chants, jumping up and down then landing on Soul's stomach waking him up instally.

"Mari dont do that to your big brother, you know i hate it when you do that," Soul mumbled, getting up to go get ready. Maka laughed from the whole scene she just saw between Soul and Mari.

"Maka i dont have anything to wear," Mari said, tugging at Maka's skirt to get her attention. Maka looked down at the girl and knew she was right, so that meant shopping which the girls loved to do after school on fridays.

"Dont worry Mari, We'll go shopping to get you new clothes after school," Maka said, petting the girls head and giving her a sweet smile. When Soul came out of his room he saw something really adorable Maka and Mari were coloring at the table, Soul couldn't help but smile at the scene.

"Ok girls stop coloring, Let's go before we're late," Soul said, grabbing his motorcyclie keys and his backpack. Mari and Maka followed Soul out to the bike, at first Maka didn't like the idea of Mari being on the bike, but they had to get to schol.

* * *

~at school~

"LET'S DO THAT AGAIN," Mari cheered, walking up the steps of the academy with Maka and Soul. Soul chuckled at his little sister and she was deffently more like him then his family.

"Come on Mari time to go see death," Soul said, taking Mari's hand. Mari's eyes grew big.

"NO I DONT WANT TO DIE! I DONT WANNA! I DONT WANNA! I DONT WANNA!,"Mair said, trying to pull away from her brother while everyone was staring at the child.

"Mari Lord Death wont hurt you, he just wants to meet you, and plus he's the one who made the school for meister's and weapon's," Maka said, picking Mari up after handing Soul her stuff. Mari just nodded while letting Maka carry her there since she was still tired.

* * *

~Death room~

" Hi! Hiya! Hows it going?" Lord Death asked, in his cartoon voice to little girl. Mari was hidding behind Soul's legs and gave a shy wave.

"Oh dear you dont have to hide from me, so Soul, Maka, What are you planing to do about school?"

"Well sir Mari is going to come with us to school until we can find someone to watch her," Maka said, petting the girls head while looking at Lord Death. Lord Death nodded then told them that she could come to school as long as she doesnt ruin our studies.

Before anyone to make a move in the death room.

"MAKAAAAAAA, PAPA MISSED YOU, HOWS MY LITTLE MAKA?" An annoying voice asked, wrapping his arms around Maka's legs.

"Makaaaa-Chop! Shut up Papa, theres no way I'll ever consider you to be my father," Maka growled, walking away from an knocked out Spirit. Soul was laughing while Mari stood there confused on what just happened to Maka's father.

* * *

~In Stein's classroom~

"YAHOO, IT'S ME THE GREAT BLACKSTAR, BOW DOWN TO ME MORTALS," BlackStar yelled, standing on top of his desk. Tsubaki was trying to get BlackStar to calm down and sit down when Maka and Soul with Mari walked in.

"Morning Tsubaki, BlackStar being an idiot again," Maka asked, sitting down in her seat.

"MAKA DONT TALK ABOUT YOU'RE GOD LIKE THAT, FOR IM NOT THE IDIOT HERE, YOU ARE, HAHAHAHA," BlackStar yelled, pointing to Maka while laughing. So BlackStar was down on the floor from a Maka-chop to the head with the biggest book Maka had on her.

"Mornin everyone," Kid said, walking over to his seat.

"Morning Kid, Liz and Patty," Everyone said, going back to talking about the advents that had happened last week. Mari just sat there coloring while sitting in between Maka and Soul.

"Hey kiddo whatcha drawing there?"

" Me, you, and Maka living as a happy family, see theres you," Mari said, smiling and point to a guy in a suit on what looked like a piano. Soul smiled at Mari and helped her out with her drawing until a the door flow up scaring Mari.

"It's alright Mari, it's big brother teacher," Soul whispered, holding a shacking Mari. Mari looked at the man and saw that he had a screw in his head and whispered to Soul "Why does he have a screw in his head?"

"Agh...Dont worry about that Mari," Soul said, trying to avoid the question so she wouldn't have nightmares.

"Alright class let's being today's lesson, Today I want test your ressonate link with your group, So Maka will your group come down here please," Stein said, fixing the screw in his head while backing away to give them space.

This was the first time Mari had seen her brother in his scythe form that he always told her about. As always Maka's group was the best from everyone else in their groups. After that was done Stein decided to disecate a rare wolf that was nearly dead to the world.

Mari hide in her brother's jacket when Stein started to cut the wolf open. Soon classes were over and the gang was ready for the long weekend since they had Monday off for teachers had meetings that day and wouldnt be able to teach.

"So Mari ready to go shopping?" Liz asked, walking down the stairs.

"Uh huh, Big brother can i go on your bike again please," Mari asked, giving her best puppys eyes she could mustard up to use against Soul. Soul groaned cause he couldn't deney his little sister when she did that and nodded while starting the bike.

* * *

~Death Mall~

"Here Maka, use my card to pay for her stuff," Soul said, handing Maka his credit card before he left. "No I got it Soul, Im using my papas cerdit card," Maka said, smirking evily while showing her papa's wallet. Soul busted out laughing while thinking how in the hell she get that without him noticing.

"Ok see you girls later, Mari you behave ok," Soul said, driving away to go back to the apartment to relax from today.

"Alright Mari, let's go," Maka said, grabbing Mari's hand while walking in with the girls. The girls were having so much fun playing dress up as Mari called it.

"Hey Maka?"

"Yes Mari what is it?" Maka asked helping Mari into a shirt to try on.

"Can i call you sissy? Cause i want you to be my sister and marry Soul, so we can live as a happy family," Mari said, smiling and showing off her outfit to the girls.

"Well...sure you can call me whatever you want, but...um... me marring Soul i dont think that will happen Mari," Maka said, blushing trying not to look at the little girls face.

"Why not Maka? We all see how you look at each other," Tsubaki said.

"Well um ima go pay for things, I'll be right back," Maka said, blushing and running away before she got embarraised anymore.

"Hey Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, i need your help," Mari said, looking back and forth around the room.

"Sure what is it?" Liz asked.

"I want to get big brother and sissy together, will you help me?"

"Of cousre, plus it'll be alot of fun to get the together," Tsubaki said, clapping her hands together.

"YAY! GIRAFFE!"Patty yelled, making the girls look at her weird.

"But how are we going to get them together?" Tsubaki asked, helping the girl get back into her clothes.

"Get who together?"

"Oh um Patty and Kid, we're trying to help them get together," Liz said, lieing through the skin of her teeth. "Oh ok Let's go Mari, time to go home, so i can start dinner," Maka said, taking Mari's hand.

"Bye girls, i had fun," Mari yelled, waving goodbye with a smile.

* * *

~Maka and Soul's apartment~

Soon Maka and Mari were home to see Soul and BlackStar playing video games. Maka sighed watching the boys fight over who was winning the video game.

"Damn it BlackStar you're cheatting," Soul said, trying to block his attacks in the game.

"You're just mad that our getting you're ass kicked by a god like me, hahaha," BlackStar said, winning the game again while laughing at Soul for losing. Mari watched the two fight while draging her clothes to Soul's room. Maka sighed seeing the girl struggle taking her clothes to Soul's room.

"Here Mari I'll help you since Soul's busy with his video games," Maka said, glaring at her weapon while taking the bags.

"Oh hey you two when did you get here?" Soul asked, just noticing Maka and Mari while looking over his shoulder.

"Like ten mintinues ago baka," Maka growled, at the bags to Soul's room. BlackStar left after hearing Maka growl signing that world war three was going to happen soon.

"Hey i'll help her Maka, you just go back to making dinner," Soul said, blushing not wanting Maka to see his room because of the mess in his room.

"Big brother im sleepy," Mari said, rubbing her eyes. Soul entered his room and put Mari in the bed and covered her up to take a nap. Soul made some space in his closet to put Mari clothes away.

"Big brother?"

"Hey you're suppost to be sleeping kiddo," Soul said, walking over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I know, but will you play my lullaby on the piano for me?"

"The one i made you before i left, That lullaby?" Soul asked, going over his piano on the corner. "Yes, please," Mari said, getting ready to listen.

Soul nodded and began to play and soft, but sweet melody for Mari. Soul sometimes hated playing the piano, but then it also reminded him of the good times with his little sister.

Outside the room in the kitchen Maka heard soft piano playing, but then it stopped, Maka left the kitchen to see why the piano stopped making that beautiful melody. When Maka got into Souls room she saw the most adorable thing very, Mari was cuddled up into Souls chest sleeping like a baby. While Soul had a protective arm around her to keep her safe.

Maka just smiled and closed the door to go finish dinner and letting those two sleep.

* * *

~2 hours later~

"Mari, Soul, Wake up time for dinner," Maka quietly said, shacking them gently to get them to wake up. Soul groaned while sitting up then streatch with a yawn.

"Hey Maka, what time is it?" Soul asked, looking at his clock.

"It's around seven, and good timing too, dinner's done," Maka said, helping a sleepy Mari to the kitchen while she rubbed her eyes. Soul smirked with a growling stomach saying it agreed with Soul "food time."

* * *

~Some where in England~

"Excuse me miss, but Mari is no where to be found," The srevent said, bowing to the couple and a young man sitting by a fire.

"I see, thank you Lilly, you are excused," said, putting down his teacup calmly to think.

"Where could she have gone? She's just a child," said, sounding like she was actully worried about her daughter. Wes just sat there looking over some papers that had would have to perform with a concert soon.

"She could have run away to live with Soul, i mean those two were very close," Wes said, not even looking up from his papers to answer an easy question that was on his parents mind.

shock his head in dissapointment when it came to his youngest son, not living the life that they wanted him to have. surprisingly felt guilty for what she did to her son and duaghter, she just wanted her babe back.

"Oh dear i forgot to tell you, Im going to America for a tour for awhile," said, lieing through her teeth to fool her husband. just nodded to his wife while getting back to work while she left the room.

"Lilly."

"Yes Ma'am, what is it?" Lilly asked, politely to .

"Have my things backed and a plane ticket ready for me, when im done getting ready," Said, climbing up the stairs to go to her room.

"Where to ma'am?"

"Death City, Nevada," said, walking to her room.

* * *

V-Chan: Well here's chapter two people

Soul:Why is my mother coming to Death City? She and the rest of them should just leave me and Mari alone.

V-Chan:Soul im the writer and you dont know what im going to do in the next chapter so shut up!

Maka:She does have a point Soul

Mari: So is mommy going to try and take me away?

Kid:Yes is she going to do that V-Chan

V-Chan: Pple plz wait until the next chapter

Maka: Read it or i'll take your SOUL!


	3. Chapter 3

V-Chan: Hey everyone it's me with a new chapter on Soul has a sister?

Soul: Hey V-chan just make sure my mom doesn't take Mari from us please?

V-Chan: Sure no problem, Um *blushes* Soul?

Soul: Yes V-Chan?

V-Chan: Will you please be my anime boyfriend?

Soul: Of course V-Chan!

V-Chan: YAY~ ^-^

Black Star: My follower V-Chan doesn't own me the great Black Star or Soul Eater or the characters! HAHAHAHAHA

Maka: Read it or I'll take your SOUL!

Mari was the first one up the next morning and crawled out of bed trying not to wake up her brother, but it failed.

"Hey Kiddo, where you going?" Soul asked, yawning while sitting up in bed.

"I want to go play at the park big brother please." Mari said, giving him puppy eyes n a small whimper to make Soul break. Soul stared at the clock for a minute and it read 9:58, then looked back at his sister.

"Alright Mari, Let's get dressed and get something to eat then we will go," Soul said, walking to the bathroom to take a shower. Mari jumped for joy when she heard that they were going to the park. Soon Mari and Soul were dressed and ate some breakfast.

"Mari go get your shoes on while I tell Maka where we are going." Soul said, walking over to Maka's door.

"Ok big brother." Mari said, sitting down putting her shoes on. Soul knocked on the door, but there was no answer, Soul opened the door to find his meister still asleep with a book on her chest. Soul chuckled and walked over to Maka then took the book off of her, tucking her into bed.

"Mmmm S-soul." Maka whispered, while turning in her sleep. Soul's eyes widen when he heard his name come out of her mouth. Quickly writing down a note saying that him and Mari would be back soon just gone to park and placed on her nightstand.

"BIG BROTHER HURRY UP!" Mari whined, tapping her foot while waiting by the door.

"Shhh Mari, Maka is still asleep," Soul whispered, closing Maka's door quietly then picked up his sister and went to the park.

~30 minutes later~

Maka woke up feeling refreshed and feeling great, something caught her eye it was a note. Maka picked up the note and read it a lot loud.

Dear Maka,

Took Mari to the park will be back later!

Oh and bookworm don't fall asleep reading at night it's bad for the eye's

Later, Soul and Mari

Maka giggled at Soul's note and went to go get something to eat then would being to clean the apartment. Maka was in the kitchen cleaning after she had gotten the living room clean from Soul's and Mari's mess. Sighing Maka was afraid to even go and try to clean Soul's room so when Soul and Maka wanted Mari to play in his room she could for when they had friends over.

"There I'm finally done, Thank Death I'm tired but it's my turn to make dinner, I just can't win." Maka said, sighing and began to look for supplies for dinner when a knock came to the door.

"COMING!"

Maka opened to find a tall beautiful woman with soft blond hair, beautiful deep rich sea blue eyes and was dressed in a fine silk blue summer dress with a pair of matching heels.

"Um May I help you with something Ma'am?" Maka asked, looking at the woman in aw.

"Would Soul Alexander Evans live here my dear?" The angelic voice asked, showing a sweet soft smile.

"Why? Yes he does, but he's not here right now, Please come in and make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you much dear, A girl with manners I like that," The woman said, looking around the apartment then back at Maka. Maka saw the woman looked at her funny, but then felt rude for not introducing herself to the nice older woman.

"I'm sorry, Im Maka Albarn, Soul's partner, you are?" Maka asked, bringing in some tea for them to drink in her fine china her mother gave her before she left.

"Im Emily Elaine Evans, Soul's mother." Emily said, smiling at Maka while taking a sip of her tea.

Maka looked at the woman shocked and couldn't believe her eyes, Soul's mother was actually sitting right across from her and seemed so sweet and kind. Soon Maka had snapped out of her thoughts and began to ask her questions to make sure Mari wasn't in danger.

"So why are you here in Death City Mrs. Evans?"

"Please call me Emily, the reason why is simple Maka I want to apologize to my Souly-bear and my little mar-mar on how i treated them, I feel so guilty, wrong, ashamed, embarrassed, and horror able for what I've done, please will you help me Maka?" Emily asked, her eyes begging Maka to say yes to her.

"I can read and see Soul's of people and can tell if they are telling the truth or not, I can tell what you are saying is true, But what you did Soul and Mari is unforgivable in my books, Emily i will help you as long as you promise not to do that stuff to Soul or Mari again," Maka said, sternly to the Older Evans.

Emily looked shocked at the girl in front of her with tears in her eyes. Emily nodded happily while giving Maka a big tight hug with a huge smile on her face.

"Now I have to go to the store, would you like to come with me or stay here?"

"I would like to come along and get to know Souly-bear's girlfriend some more." Emily said, walking out the door with smiles before Maka could respond. Maka blushed and locked the door with a sigh then left with Soul's mom to the store.

~At the park~

"Big brother push me on the swings please!" Mari begged, dragging Soul towards the swings.

"Ok! Ok! Mari i will push you on the swings." Soul said, sighing then helped his sister on the swing and began to push her. Mari giggled and yelled higher to Soul while in enjoying a normal little kid life.

Soul chuckled while giving his signature smirk and continued to push his sister. Soul stopped pushing her after she decided to go play in the sand box and he could sit down on the bench and watch her play.

Soon a little girl came up to Mari and asked her if she could play with her. Mari smiled and nodded her head while handing the girl a shove, they started to dig and build a sandcastle.

"COME ON MARI TIME TO GO HOME!" Soul yelled, standing up and waited for Mari.

"Bye Rina, its nice playing with you!" Mari yelled, grabbing Soul hands while waving goodbye. The little girl waved goodbye as well with a smile on her face.

On the way home Soul noticed Maka in the store buying stuff for dinner and other stuff they might need, that's when Soul noticed someone standing by her, but he couldn't tell who it was.

~at the apartment~

Soon Soul and Mari made it home before Maka to set up for dinner and wash up from being so sweaty.

"SOUL! MARI! IM HOME!" Maka yelled, shutting the house door and walking to the kitchen with Soul's mother following right behind her.

"Hey Maka what's for...dinner? M-mother," Soul asked, shocked to see his mother in the kitchen when he entered to help his meister.

"Hello Soul, look how big you've gotten and you look like you turned into a fine young man," Emily said, sadly smiling like she was about to cry from missing her son so much. Maka nudge Soul to go over to her and with their link she told him "talk to her she really wants to work things out."

"Mother what are you doing here?" Soul asked, sitting down at the table with his mother to talk to her.

"I came to apologize for everything I've done to you and Mari, I feel so guilty and horror able for treating the way my parents treated me, please forgive me Soul all I wanted was to give you a good life, I never meant to be so mean and cold to you, that you would push me away," Emily said, crying while looking down in shame to even look at Soul.

Soul was shocked to hear her apologize to him, but it was his mother, he couldn't stay mad at her forever. While sighing and standing up Soul walked over his mother and gave her a hug while she cried.

"I forgive you mother, please stop crying," Soul cooed, rubbing her back while looking at Maka to see her smile at the scene in front of her. Emily hugged her son like there was no tomorrow.

"Thank you Soul, You're very lucky to have Maka as your girlfriend, Im gonna go talk to Mari now," Emily said, smiling and went to Soul's room before they could respond to the whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing.

Soul and Maka looked at each other blushing then turned away.

"Um Thanks Maka."

"For What Soul?" Maka asked, confused looked on her face.

"For nudging me on to talk to my mother cause if you didn't I think i would have told her to go the hell away." Soul said, rubbing the back of his neck with a smirk.

Maka just nodded and smile while waving him off and said "Go spend time with your mother while i make dinner."

Soul smirked and left the Kitchen to talk with his mother and sister for a while. Soon a knock came to the door and Maka ran to go get it before it disturbs the family that was patching things up.

"Hello ."

"Hello Maka, I have the test results you wanted." Stein said, handing her the papers. Maka read them over and was shocked at what she had read.

"Professor, these must be a mistake." Maka said, tears were forming in her eyes.

"Im sorry Maka but it's true you have..."

V-Chan: Well that's were Im stopping for now

Maka: Wait what's going on? Am i sick? *confused*

Soul: Maka i hope Ur ok in the story

Maka: Thanks Soul. *sniffs*

V-Chan: You'll just have to wait and see. Soul come on we have a date!

Maka: Read it or I'll take your SOUL! V-chan! Soul is my boyfriend!

V-Chan: Yes in the story and in the original Soul Eater, he is, but he's my anime boyfriend!

Soul: Ugh don't i get a say in this? V-V"

V/M: NO! HE'S MINE! *Cat fights*

Liz: Well see you in the next chapter everyone


	4. Chapter 4

V-Chan: Im back and I know you're all wondering what's happening to Maka? Well we are about to find out!

Soul: *blushes* I had fun on our date V-Chan!

V-Chan: Aw so did i Soul! *kisses his cheek*

Kid: That's not symmetrical V-Chan! U needs to kiss both sides of his cheeks!

Liz: Oh Kid shut up!

Patty: Giraffe! Giraffe! V-Chan doesn't own anything! *sings*

Soul: Read it or I'll eat your SOUL!

* * *

Maka thanked the professor and was happy to know it could be cured. Maka had a very rare cancer that was hardly now to people, but doctors called it the x cancer. The medicine would take a couple days or weeks to get there and would cause Maka to feel weaker by the day.

"Soul! Mari! Emily! Dinner's done!" Maka yelled, placing the last of the food on the table for everyone.

"Yaaaaaaaay! Din Din!" Mari yelled, running towards the table to eat some dinner. Maka helped Mari up into her seat while making a plate to eat and left for her room. Soon Soul and his mother came out laughing and talking like nothing had happen between them.

"Hey Mari, Where's Maka?"

"In her room, she said she wasnt hungry and she had this sad look in her eyes along with tears." Mari said eatting some of the meatloaf Maka had made for dinner.

"I'll be right back, please help yourself mother." Soul said, walking over to Maka's door and knocked softly. Soon Soul walked in after not getting an answer from Maka and shut her door.

"Maka what's wrong? Why don't you want to eat?" Soul asked, walking over the bed were Maka lay crying. Maka handed Soul the papers and looked away. Soul's eyes widen then looked down at Maka and hugged her from behind.

"It's going to be ok Maka. I'll be with you the whole way." Soul cooed, rubbing her back.

"Thank you Soul."

Maka laid her head on Soul's chest while crying until she fell asleep.

* * *

~2 months later~

Maka's medicine had come and made her feel better than ever and life was getting back on track.

"Thanks for taking care of me Emily, while Soul was at school." Maka said, drinking her tea in bed and played on her laptop.

"It's no problem, now get some rest." Emily said, pushing her down and tucked her in, so Maka could rest up. Maka sighed and put her laptop way to get some rest like she was ordered.

"Hiya Maka."

"Hi Mari, what's up?" Maka asked, sitting up to help her up on the bed to talk with her. Mari showed her the pictures she made for her to feel better. Soul and Emily watched from the door with smiles on their faces.

"She'll make a great mother someday." Emily whispered, going to the living room to sit down.

"Yea she will." Soul said, sitting down next to his mom. Emily smiled at her son seeing the love sick look in his eyes like she had for his father.

"Soul is Maka your girlfriend?"

"W-What? No she's not my girlfriend!" Soul said, sitting uncomfortable now.

"Well she won't be free forever Soul, you better make a move or it'll be too late." Emily said, going to her hotel room to go back her bags. Soon Mari came out with a smile on her face while skipping to the living room. A knock came to the door.

"I got it." Soul said, walking over to answer the door. When opening the door to see Tsubaki and the twins smiling.

"Hey guys what's up?" Soul asked, showing the girls in to sit down.

"We wanted to know if we could take Mari shopping and for some ice-cream." Tsubaki asked, smiling at Soul while clapping her hands. Mari came out hearing the girl's voices happily jumping up and down in front of her brother.

"Oh please big brother! Please! Please! Please!" Mari begged, giving her best puppy eyes while sitting on his lap. Soon the other girls joined in to win Soul over.

"Alright you can go! Just stop it with the puppy eyes damn!" Soul said, sighing while handing Mari over to Liz and went to go get her coat. Mari squealed and got her shoes on while Soul helped her with her coat.

* * *

~At the mall~

"Ok Mari what's the plan to get Soul and Maka together?" Liz asked, going through shirts to go with her new skirt.

"Hmm let's set them up on a blind date thingy!" Mari said, smiling while playing with her new stuffed giraffe. The girls laughed thinking that was a great idea and began to look for something for Maka to wear.

"Tsubaki?"

"Yes Mari what is it?" Tsubaki asked, looking down at Soul's little sister.

"Why does Maka hate her daddy?" Mari asked, playing with her ice-cream. Tsubaki sighed while paying for the ice-cream and walked back over to Liz and Patty.

"Maka hates her dad because he cheated on her mother with other girls." Tsubaki said, licking her ice-cream cone.

"I don't blame her! I mean I hate my parents too." Liz said, wiping her mouth and handed Patty a napkin.

"Oh I see. Do you think Maka will like her outfit we picked put for her?" Mari asked, looking down at the bags with a smile.

"She'll love it. Now for faze two." Liz said, picking up cellphone and called Soul having him on speed dial. After a few rings Soul picked up and for some reason he felt like he shouldn't have picked up.

"Hey Liz what's up?"

"Soul you have a blind date tomorrow, no, ifs, ands, or, buts, now start finding something nice to wear." Liz said into the phone while smirking.

"What! Wait Liz Im not going..." Soul was cut off when Liz shut her phone and busted out laughing. The girls dropped Mari off at the apartment and went to make sure the other stuff was set up for tomorrow night. Mari saw Maka and Soul on the couch watching TV really close until an idea came to her mind. Quietly she snuck up behind the two teenagers and yelled BOO causing Maka to fly into Soul's lap with a squeal and Soul to blush like crazy holding Maka in his lap.

"Hahaha I scared you, I'm a ninja." Mari said peeking over the edge of the couch making the two laughs and to forget the position they were in right now. Soul had noticed that Maka was still in his arms and he liked it that way and wanted it to stay that way.

She grinned knowingly and sat next to them, scooting closer so none would have space to scoot away and stay in their recent and affectionate pose both teenagers secretly enjoyed.

Soon Mari's eyes were drooping and felt her lids closing, falling into deep sleep. The other two noticed their small companion had gone into slumber and decided they should both take the child to bed where she could rest comfortably.

Soul looked at the clock whose ticking red arrows pointed somewhere along 11:59 P.M and his gaze fell on the female who's eyes met his at the moment. In silent language they understood it was getting late and should be getting to bed as well. With a silent good night Maka left the room and went to bed to think about tomorrow's advents that would happen from being told by Tsubaki through the text message she had gotten early.

* * *

Soul: Wait what's going to happen tomorrow?

V-Chan: Wait and see my dear soul-kun

Maka: V-Chan doesn't own anything at all!

Kid: Ur room is symmetrical again V-Chan!

V-Chan: Um…..Ok plz review and comment!


	5. please read

V-Chan: hey everyone sorry I havent written in a while since the computer had crashed.

Soul: Hey V-Chan it isnt ur fault that the computer crashed.

Maka: Yea so calm down ok? You'll be able to write soon as soon as it's fixed.

V-Chan:I know but I miss the laptop to write with *sighs* please hang in with me my reader's as soon the laptop is fixed I will post more chapter's.


End file.
